Modern computing systems commonly rely on random access memory (RAM) for relatively short term data storage. In particular, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a type of RAM implemented in integrated circuitry that stores bit values in charged and discharged capacitors. As high-performance DRAM is used with increasing speed and power density, thermal management of DRAM systems has become increasingly important.
Methods for thermal management of DRAM systems may include memory and/or processor throttling or dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS). These approaches, however, may not lower the peak temperature of the memory system in a timely manner, may cause system-wide under-utilization, and may also result in performance degradations. Alternatively, more aggressive cooling solutions may be integrated to remove heat from the memory system; however, the implementation of such cooling solutions may increase the cost of manufacturing or packaging, and may increase the size of the memory system.
Additionally, some memory systems, known as “processor in memory” (PIM) systems, may include processing logic that is in close proximity with the memory cells in the system. Heat generated by processing operations further complicates the problem of thermal management of the PIM system.